Birds Without Wings
by KittieKat121
Summary: 19 years is a long time. Alice may have forgotten, but others haven't. What happens when her past catches up with her? Set after BD. Canon pairings and some OCs :) "Like a bird without wings that longs to be flying, like a motherless child left lonely and crying." - A bird without wings, Celtic Thunder.
1. Chapter 1

**_Birds Without Wings_**

**_Part One ~ Alice_**

_Chapter One ~ Coming home_

_._

I winced as Rosalie screamed upstairs. Emmett came bounding down the stairs, each footstep making a huge crashing noise. Rosalie ran down after him, yelling all the time, "I'm going to kill you Emmett!"

Edward's non-stop piano playing was filling my mind, and Esme and Bella's chatting floated through from the kitchen. I could hear Carlisle's car pulling up outside, and Jasper next to me, turning the pages of his book. There was too much noise, and I couldn't concentrate. I glared at Jacob, who was sat watching a movie with Renesmee. I could never see properly when he was around.

Something was coming; something big. Not dangerous, at least as far as I could tell, but something life changing all the same.

I stood up, keeping my glare on the oblivious Jacob. Jasper looked up at me with silent question. "I'm going hunting."

"Want me to-" He began, but I shook my head.

"I need to be alone." I told him. Worry filled his expression, but he didn't say anything. He knew what 'needing to be alone' meant.

Walking through the house, I smiled briefly at Carlisle as I passed him at the front door. As soon as I was outside, I took off into a run. As I got further and further away from the house, my vision became clearer. I sat back against a tree, closing my eyes and concentrating as hard as I could. Still, I couldn't get a decent picture.

I kept getting glimpses of the future, tiny flashes of what might happen. Children. It had something to do with children. And a girl. I kept seeing a girl, but I couldn't make out any features.

I threw a rock in frustration, and watched as it went straight through the thick trunk of a nearby oak tree. This was _important_, and I couldn't work out what it was!

My gift seemed to be failing me a lot lately. I couldn't see properly when Jacob or the other wolves were around. Even being around Nessie affected it. I'd told Jasper about it, but he'd told me not worry. How could I not worry when I felt like it was not only my gift but me myself who was failing?

I must have been out here longer than I realised, because the sun was almost completely set. I felt Jasper's presence before I saw him step out from the trees and into my line of sight. "You okay?"

I nodded. He sat down in front of me, looking at me with worry etched into his eyes, "What did you see?"

"Nothing." I said, "That's the problem." Jasper waited for me to explain. "Something's coming. I can feel it. I just can't _see_ it."

"What kind of something?" Jasper asked.

"It's not dangerous." I said, "At least, I don't _think_ it is."

"If it's not dangerous, then why worry?" Jasper asked, kissing my forehead.

"It's important." I said, "I know it is."

"Maybe you'll see it better tomorrow." Jasper suggested.

"Maybe." I said, but I was doubtful. Whatever it was, it was close. If it was as important as I thought it was, then I'd rather see it sooner rather than later.

"Home?" Jasper asked. I nodded and took the hand he offered me. We were back home in a matter of seconds.

"Who's at home?" I asked.

"No one." Jasper told me, "They all went hunting."

I shook my head, "There's someone in the house."

Jasper froze, sensing the vampire. "Stay behind me."

"Jasper-" I began.

"Do it, Alice." He said, placing himself in front of me as we approached the house. Quietly, we went through the front door and towards the kitchen. Jasper swung the door open to reveal the vampire we'd sensed.

A girl who looked to be about sixteen was sat on the kitchen counter, her long legs crossed and swinging over the edge. She had chestnut curls trailing down to her midriff, pulled over so they all hung over one shoulder. She was wearing a denim skater skirt, a creamy crop top, and strappy black high heels. She possessed the beauty that all vampires did, but she somehow looked even more beautiful to me.

She was examining her nails, which were painted a neon pink, but she looked up when she sensed us, revealing sparkling honey-coloured eyes. A smile spread across her lips. "It's about time you showed up."

Jasper and I stared at the girl, wondering who on earth she was and what she was doing in our home. She hopped off the counter, which was a mistake. Jasper took it as an attack, and within seconds he had her by the throat. Her eyes widened and she pulled to get away - all Jasper did was tighten his hold. His defensive mode had taken over, and I felt for sure that he'd kill her there and then.

"Stop him, Mary!" She suddenly cried, "Mary!"

"Jasper, stop!" I said, pulling him away from the girl who somehow knew my real name. Jasper let go and stepped back, his eyes watching the girl for any signs that she might be dangerous. "What did you call me?"

"Mary." The girl said, eying Jasper warily, "Mary Alice Brandon."

"How do you know that name?" I asked, trying to search the future for any clue as to who this girl might be, but getting no where.

"I knew you in your human life." She told me, almost hesitantly, "Kind of."

"Kind of?" Jasper asked. The girl's eyes flickered to Jasper, and it seemed like she was trying to work out why he was here.

"I know you don't remember any of your human life," She said, turning her attention back to me, "So I don't expect you to remember me," A flicker of sadness crossed her expression as she said it, as if maybe I ought to remember her. But who was she? "But I remember you."

"Who are you?" I dared to ask. A flurry of emotions passed through her eyes, and I wished I had Jasper's gift so I could work out what she was feeling.

After a second, she spoke again.

"I'm your daughter."

* * *

**_A/N:_ _Here I go again, making new stories...ahh well, hope you like it :) All will be explained in time...the next chapter will be longer, and should be posted soon :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Birds Without Wings_**

_Chapter Two: Family Values_

_._

"I'm your daughter."

I stared at her. No one spoke for a few seconds. One...two...three...four...five...

"That's impossible." I whispered. The girl didn't say anything, but her hurt showed in her eyes. "You're lying."

"It's true." The girl insisted

"No." I said shaking my head. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and turned an icy glare on the girl.

"Get out." He told her.

"Excuse me?" She said, staring at him.

"You heard me." He said.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" She asked.

"He's my husband, and if you really are my daughter then he's your father." I snapped, suddenly defensive of Jasper. The girl frowned, shaking her head.

"He's not my father." She said, "And he isn't your husband either."

"Don't be-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Your husband is Robert Brandon." She insisted, "My father and the love of your life."

I stared at her. She must be delusional.

"If you don't get out right now, I'll rip you to shreds." Japser growled, feeling my discomfort.

"Wait! I can prove it!" She said. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to me. I picked it up and saw that it was a photograph. It showed a woman in a wedding dress, smiling prettily at the camera as a man in a suit kissed her cheek. Whilst the woman lacked the vampire's additional beauty, it was unmistakably me.

I shook my head, "It can't be true. _Jasper_ is the love of my life. He's my husband! He's-"

"Mary." The girl said softly.

"My name is Alice!" I snapped, "No one's called me Mary since...since before."

The girl's eyes softened as she looked at me. "I'm sorry, Alice. I guess I didn't know what to call you. The last time I saw you I was calling you 'Mama'."

This was too much. It couldn't be true. _How_ could it be true?

"I think you should explain." Jasper said, his voice cold when he spoke to the girl. Her gaze flickered between the two of us and she blew out a sigh, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You got married when you were fourteen. Your parents were rich and wanted you married off to a respectable guy, but you fell in love with my father and ran away to marry him. You had me when you were sixteen, and three years later you were taken away to..." The girl paused, sensing that it was a sensitive subject, "Well, you left and I was told you were dead. It wasn't until years later that I learned you'd become a vampire, and by that time I'd been changed myself."

"Why should we believe you?" Jasper asked.

The girl held my gaze, searching my eyes for something. Sighing, she turned away, obviously not finding whatever it was she'd been looking for. "What would I gain from lying?"

"Why was I admitted?" I wondered outloud. Both Jasper and the girl turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes foccussed on this girl who claimed to be my daughter, "To the hospital?"

The girl bit her lip, "Father said you used to have visions of the future. He said you had a vision of your father killing your mother, and when you tried to warn her, your father claimed you'd gone crazy. He said that you'd never have married my father if you'd been sane, and that he'd driven you to the brink of insanity. None of it was true, of course, but he had a lot of power back then. He put you in the hospital, and my father took me away."

I didn't say anything. If this girl was telling the truth - and I was starting to believe that she was - then I was put away for trying to save my mother and for wanting to be with the man I loved. I snuck a glance at Jasper, because surely he could feel that I was starting to trust this girl? How did he feel about all this? We'd always believed that Jasper was my first, and only, love - the one I had devoted my whole life to. But now we were finding out that I was already married? And apparently to a man who was the true love of my life.

"I know you don't believe me," The girl said, "But I swear it's all true."

"No body asked for your opinion, _mutt_." Rosalie's voice came from outside.

"Be nice, Rosie." Carlisle warned.

Renesmee was the first one through the door, and she stopped and stared at us. "Hi? I'm Renesmee."

She offered her hand to the girl, which she shook. "Evelyn. You can call me Eve."

We had a name! Evelyn. It suited the girl; elegant and classy, whist also being chic and cool. It also, I hate to admit, sounded exactly like something I'd name my daughter.

"Who...are you?" Renesmee asked cautiously. The rest of the family had appeared in the doorway behind us, frowning at the tension they sensed in the room. Edward was the only one who understood anything that was happening, and even he was shooting me confused looks.

"I'm Alice's daughter." Evelyn said cheerfully, smiling at Renesmee, "Which I guess makes us cousins."

"Daughter?" Rosalie echoed, looking at Evelyn in shock. She merely nodded, as if it wasn't life changing news.

"How do you know you're cousins?" Jasper asked, frowning.

"I had to do quite a bit of research to find you guys." Evelyn said. She turned to the rest of the family, "Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie." Then she turned to Jasper, "But I found nothing on _you_. I guess I wasn't looking for a husband of my already married mother."

Everyone was staring, utterly confused. Rosalie spoke first, "Vampires can't have children."

"Alice had me when she was human." Evelyn said, shattering Rosalie's dreams that I might have found a way to conceive whilst being a vampire.

"But Jasper is Alice's husband." Renesmee said. Although she was now 16, we'd never explained my some-what dark past to her - Bella claimed she was too 'fragile' or whatever.

Evelyn shot Jasper a look, "My father is Alice's husband. Considering you never got divorced, I fail to see how you could have legally remarried."

I met Jasper's gaze, which was probably a mistake. Guilt washed over me. This girl had just come here and told Jasper that he wasn't my husband, and that I loved another man! Plus, it was all my fault because I'd forgotten my human life!

"If you were born when Alice was human, how come you're a vampire?" Renesmee wanted to know.

"I was changed in 1933, when I was sixteen." Evelyn said.

"So where have you been for the last eighty years?" Esme asked.

Evelyn shrugged, "Here and there."

"How did you find us?" Edward asked. Evelyn seemed to consider.

"No one can live without leaving footsteps behind." She said, "It was only a matter of time before I could track Alice down."

Evelyn was answering the questions with ease, her answers even seemed a little rehearsed, whilst I watched, still in shock. I had a daughter? And a husband?

I had a _daughter_.

"Evelyn, can I talk to you outside?" I asked before I'd even though about what I was doing. The name flowed from my mouth, sounding right. Almost like I remembered saying it before. _Almost_.

Her face lit up slightly when she heard her name spoken by me, and she smiled, nodding. I started leading her outside, but stopped when I realised Jasper was following me, "Jazz, I need to talk to her alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone with her." Jasper told me.

"I'm sure I can handle it if anything happens." I reasoned.

"She's twice your size." Jasper pointed out. How was it fair that my daughter hadn't enhirited my short gene? My infamous husband must have been tall, because Evelyn's legs seemed to go on for miles.

"Alone, Jasper." I said, leaving no room for argument as I shut the door behind me and Evelyn, putting it between Jasper and I. He looked hurt, but I needed to talk to this girl by myself, without Jasper standing beside me.

"Come on," I said to Evelyn, and she followed me into the forest. As soon as we were out of earshot of the house, I started talking, "Evelyn, I need to ask you something."

"You can call me Eve." She said, "And sure, shoot."

"Did I really love your Dad?" I asked. She looked at me sympathetically.

"You once told me that you loved him with every inch of your heart." She said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." I said sitting down on the floor against a tree. Evelyn sat down opposite me.

"I can leave if you want me to." She said, "I mean, I came to find you, but if you don't want me here..."

I didn't say anything. She looked disappointed, but she was silent as she rose and began walking away from the clearing we had been sat in. She'd almost disappeared from sight when I found my voice, "Eve, wait!" She turned around to look at me. "Of course I want you here."

"Really?" She asked, her face visibly lighting up. For the first time since meeting her, she truly looked like a child. _My_ child.

"You're always welcome here." I told her, "You're my daughter."

* * *

_**A/N: Aww :) What did you think? Thanks for the reviews, and the next update should be sometime next week :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Birds Without Wings**_

_Chapter Three: Trust and Time_

_._

Jasper locked eyes with me the second we entered the house. Sometimes, with Jasper, I felt like I adopted Edward's mind reading gift. I always knew what he was trying to say, or what he was thinking, and somehow, he knew the same for me. That's why now I knew exactly what he was asking me. _How are we going to get rid of her?_

"She's staying." I told him firmly. Everyone stared at me. I looked at Carlisle, "If that's okay with you?"

"Of course, Alice." Carlisle said hesitantly, looking at Jasper, "She's very welcome here."

Jasper looked at me with an expression on confusion and hurt on his face, before disappearing out the door. "Jasper!"

I followed him, forgetting everyone else as I saw him walk away from me. I caught up with him near the edge of the forest, and fell into step with him. "Jazz?"

"You didn't think we should discuss this?" He asked, not looking at me, "Before you invited a stranger to come live with us?"

"She's my daughter." I reasoned. Jasper stared at me.

"You've only known her for a half hour." He said, "She just turned up out of the blue, and we have no proof she's even telling the truth!"

"She is." I said, "I know she is."

"You _know_ she is?" Jasper asked, his voice rising, "You didn't know who the hell she was this morning, and now you're positive that she's been your daughter for the last century?"

"Don't yell at me!" I said, raising my own voice to match his.

Jasper's eyes softened, and he took both of my hands in his, "I'm sorry, darlin'. This is a lot for me to take in."

"I know it is." I said, "But I need you to support me on this." Jasper didn't say anything, "Can you do that?" Still nothing, "For God's sakes Jasper! I'm not asking you to be happy about it, I'm not even asking you to accept it, I just want you to try and understand a little!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Jasper asked, "Sorry if I'm a little confused, Alice, but when I met you I thought you were single and childless, and now look what's been thrown in my face!"

"That's not my fault!" I protested.

"Who's fault is it then?" Jasper asked. A rustle in the trees made us both stop.

"Pause." I said, and Jasper nodded. That was what we did in arguments - we were allowed to pause them at any point and carry them on another time. We didn't like to argue in front of people, and we'd both agreed it was a pretty good method for ensuring our arguments stayed private.

A second later, Esme appeared next to us. "Are you kids okay?"

I smiled at Esme, "We're fine, Esme."

Jasper nodded. Esme beamed, "This is so exciting! Who would have thought you had a daughter, Alice!"

"Is she back at the house?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I'd just left my new daughter at the mercy of my family.

"Yes, everyones making her very welcome." Esme told me.

"Which means I need to go and rescue her from Emmett." I said, with a roll of my eyes. I took Jaspers hand and followed Esme back to the house. Sure enough, when we got there, Emmett was interrogating Evelyn.

"Favourite football team?" He asked.

"Don't have one." Evelyn answered.

"Favourite basketball team?" Emmett asked.

"Don't have one." Evelyn said again.

"Favourite baseball team?" He asked.

"Look, I'm not really into sports." Evelyn said, "I don't see the point."

Emmett looked like someone had shot him. He looked up at me. "You didn't raise her right."

I rolled my eyes, "Leave her alone Emmett." I turned to Evelyn, "Did you bring a lot of stuff with you?"

Evelyn shook her head, holding up a small bag. "I travel pretty light."

I turned to Carlisle, "I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to keep your stuff?"

"She can stay at our cottage." Rosalie said, smiling at Evelyn, "Our famly can be pretty overwhelming, and it would be somewhere private for you to go. We hang out here most of the time anyway, but you can keep your belongings there and go there whenever you need some space."

"That sounds great." Evelyn said, returning Rosalie's smile.

"I'll take you there." I said, whispering my thanks to Rosalie as we passed.

The walk to the cottage was relatively quiet, because what are you supposed to say to someone you haven't seen in almost a century? I snuck a couple of glances over at Evelyn every now and again, and I began to notice things about her that gave away the fact that we were related. Her pixie-like facial features, her large sparkling eyes, and the gentle curl of her long hair that reminded me of my own before it was cut.

Similarly, I caught her looking at me a few times. She didn't look shy or embarrassed when she realised I'd seen her looking, but instead she just smiled at me.

We reached the cottage and I pushed open the door, revealing the cosy little home to Evelyn. I showed her around and told her that - for her own sake of mind - she should avoid Rosalie and Emmett's bed.

"Do you want me to stay whilst you unpack?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." Evelyn said, smiling and shaking her head.

"Come back to the house when you're ready, we'll all be there." I told her. She smiled again and thanked me. I felt like I should stay with her, but I reminded myself that whilst she looked sixteen, she was in truth almost a century old and she could look after herself.

I made my way back to the main house, and found my family sat around discussing none other than Evelyn.

"I'm just saying that we know nothing about her! How do we know we can trust her?" Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes as I entered.

"We can trust her." I said. Jasper stopped talking when he saw me, obviously not wanting to argue in front of the family.

"We'll soon find out if we can't trust her." Rosalie pointed out, "Until then, innocent until proven guilty, right?"

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, "And if she does turn out to be an evil mastermind, I'm sure we can take her, bro."

Emmett nudged Jasper in the ribs, but Jasper just looked annoyed.

"You could start talking about her like a normal person." I said, annoyed at my family and particularly at Jasper being annoyed.

"We're just a bit cautious of her, Alice." Edward said.

"She's family!" I argued.

"You've barely known her ten minutes!" Edward said.

"She's my daughter; my family." I said, "If I'm part of this family, then so is she!"

Edward and I stared at each other for a moment before Esme broke the silence. "Of course you're part of this family, Alice!"

"Then all I ask is that you accept and welcome Eve into this family." I said. I knew it would take time for my family to fully trust Evelyn - heck, I wasn't even sure that _I_ fully trusted her - but I also knew that if she gained their trust, they would have all the time in the world to love her as one of their own, "Can you guys do that?"

There was a series of nods around the group, but I couldn't help noticing that Jasper didn't join in.

~o.O.o~

Evelyn came back to the house half an hour later, smiling at the family and oblivious to the fact that half of them didn't trust her.

"What do you want to do, Evelyn?" Esme asked.

"I don't mind, whatever you usually do." Evelyn said, "You don't have to do anything special for me."

Esme smiled, and I could tell that she already loved Evelyn.

"Eve, we're about to go hunting," I said, "Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks." Evelyn said, "I hunted earlier."

The black growing in her eyes told me that she was lying. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled at me. Then, something weird happened.

Evelyn's lips didn't move, she didn't speak, and I didn't hear any of her words; but somehow I _knew_ what she was trying to say with that smile. It was like it had somehow been put into my head - not actual words, but the idea.

Evelyn knew I needed time to be with Jasper, and to talk to him. She was giving me that opportunity.

How I knew, I wasn't sure - but I was absolutely certain that this was what she was trying to do. Giving her one last look, I didn't wait around for an explanation as Jasper led me out of the house and into the woods.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello again :) Sorry it was a while since I've updated, and this chapter was kinda short.**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
